edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Raiders of the Lost Ed
Story the kids were awake and they were eating " man i and plank were so full from the last night at the restaurant " johnny said and then grim appeared " hello children from today the teams are dissolved that means you kids are on your own " grim said " well sounds good for rolf " rolf said " follow me to studio 52 " grim said and they follow grim , they are at studio 52 " your next challenge is movie based on indiana jones raiders of the lost ark " grim said " did you say indiana jones i like that movie and the game " eddy said " good because you choose your own partner to scavenger hunt to a temple and get a treasure the group that takes first the treasure wins " grim said and the challenge begins " ed , double d were going to a treasure hunt " eddy said " treasure goody , goody " ed said " then lets begin " double d said and they go " come on jimmy " sarah said " okay girlfriend " jimmy said " lets go plank " johnny said " come on guys " nazz said . the kids were at the forest the eds were above them they were near the temple while even kevin , nazz and rolf wear near the temple while sarah and jimmy werent close to the temple and johnny and plank were behind , eds were at the temple enterance " so guys i watched the film and played the video game so listen up inside there are traps " eddy said " well thanks for warning eddy " double d as they entered the temple and it was like eddy said there was traps as there was arrows , fire , and booby traps and then kevin , nazz and rolf had face the same traps , the eds were at the treasure room " well guys we are here " eddy said and they were getting the treasure till kevin , nazz and rolf come " hand over the treasure dorks " kevin said " not a chance shavel-chin " eddy said by getting the treasure with the help of ed superstrengh and then the temple begin to critic " i know this scene the treasure was taken and now the temple well destroy and then a big rock cames " eddy said and the big rock came and the eds and kevin , rolf , nazz were running and at the end the eds escaped first from the temple and then nazz , kevin and rolf and sarah , jimmy , johnny and plank seen it and then grim appeared " the winners are the eds they get 10 points while nazz , rolf and kevin get 9 points and sarah , plank , jimmy and johnny dont get a point and eds your reward is what is inside the chest " the eds opened the chest and there was gold " were rich guys , were rich " eddy said in joy even double d and ed were happy . Points ed:10 edd:10 eddy:10 rolf:9 kevin:9 nazz:9 sarah:0 jimmy:0 johnny 2x4:0 plank:0